


Shadows

by NightshadeDawn



Series: The Shadow People [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Imaginary Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: You can bend light into anything, even shadows. The Shadow People are always watching. Always there. Always protecting. Always leading you on the path you need to go.





	Shadows

        Light is a fickle thing.

        It bends every which way. In on itself and larger than even the world, all at the same time. 

        It creates shapes. Large and small, thin and wide. Everything in the world is just bended light. Even people.

        Of course, _humans_ themselves are not made out of light. That would just be silly. No, the only true people made of bended light are the Shadow People.

        Creatures of myth, some would say. Creatures who will lead you to your destined love, say others.

        They are creatures who will go to those with a strong soul. If you are one of these individuals, they will bend their form to look like the one you are destined to be with. No one else but you can see them. They are for your eyes alone.

        But they cannot stay. They grow and they fade. 

        Some call them "Imaginary Friends". 

        The _thing_ about the Shadow People is there is only two. The Light, and the Dark. 

        There have only ever been two, and there shall only ever be two. The calm and collected Night, and the mischievous little Day. Lovers with fate so closely intertwined but without the ability to touch one another. Only when two souls are brought together can they embrace again.

        Like the light they are made of, they can bend many things. Even space and time. There may be multiple versions of the same beings in one timeline.

        It would happen more than you think. 

        They go by many names. 

        There was the boy with his name unspoken but on the tip of the tongue, on the edge of his lips.

        And little boy Blue, dark and intimidating but the light of his world.

        There was an Angel, with locks so fine and a heart so kind.

        And Shika, who stood by his side for all the time.

        There was Ai, a little bundle of energy who would always give him love.

        And Kazuki, kinda scary to look at but kinder than the whole world.

        Kageyama Tobio.

        Hinata Shoyou.

        Sawamura Daichi.

        Sugawara Koushi.

        Asumane Asahi.

        Nishinoya Yuu.

        Shadows are not scary, not all the time. 

        And with the strength of their souls, it should not be difficult to lead them the right way.


End file.
